Tryndamere/Trivia
General * Tryndamere holds his sword in a similar fashion Pyramid Head (Silent Hill) holds his knife. * Tryndamere's dance refers to , the traditional dance. ** His pre-V1.0.0.122 dance was a reference to N'Sync's "Bye Bye Bye" music video. A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Tryndamere was the first champion with 100 points in Attack Rating. * With , Tryndamere is one of the only four champions in the game to have a single damaging ability, the other being with , reworked with and with . ** and reworked may also count with and because and are on-hit damaging abilities, not normal damaging abilities. Lore * Tryndamere's sword was passed down from his father, whom in turn received it from his father before him, and so on. Tryndamere said his father's words of wisdom were "master using it and you can have this" - a quote from the original game for the Nintendo Entertainment System, released in 1987. * Tryndamere draws many parallels with . ** His previous story appears to have been based on the opening sequence of the eponymous 1982 movie, in which Conan's entire village is slaughtered and he swears revenge upon those responsible. ** In the original stories Conan is said to hail from a nomadic people residing in his world's far north, whereas Tryndamere comes from Northern Freljord. ** Conan is said to have "become a king by his own hand" in the 1982 movie. Tryndamere became "The Barbarian King" by uniting all the peoples of his homeland under his leadership, all thanks to his friendships with most of the Barbarian leaders. * According to Aatrox's lore, Tryndamere could possibly descend from the Magelords, the faction decimated by the Darkin Blade. ** This is unlikely, since the story of the Protectorate-Magelords war is Aatrox's oldest historical account, and he is many centuries older than Tryndamere. Development * Tryndamere was designed by Steve 'Guinsoo' Feak. * Tryndamere is voiced by Brian Sommer, who also voices and . * Tryndamere was named after Riot Games Inc. CEO Marc 'Tryndamere' Merrill's character. "Tryndamere" is also Merrill's forum and summoner name. ** The in-game announcer heard that Tryndamere "was made directly from a picture of Marc Merrill wearing a kilt, and nothing else..." * His previous title was "The Dark Champion" but he has been called "The Barbarian King" ever since the second official trailer. Quotes * quote "I am your worst nightmare!" is a popular trope in films, videogames, literature, music, and television. ** It may also be a Riot inside joke (i.e. Marc Merrill is his employees' worst nightmare). Skins ; * The Howling Abyss bridge can be seen in the background. ; * This skin is a lore reference to his role as the leader of Freljord. * He shares this theme with , seeing as both of these skins portray them as the leaders of the Freljord, in lore. ; * This skin is a reference to the franchise. * "Highland" is also an old term referring to people from the Scottish Highlands. So, the skin may rather be a reference to the old Scottish warrior garb than to the previously mentioned franchise. * Attendees of the Season One Championship at Dreamhack qualified for a code to unlock . This skin later became available on 24 June 2011 for 975 . ; * This skin is an allusion to quote "Tryndamere, my greatest creation" ''while also being evocative of the Darkin himself. * His trailer can be seen here * This skin is possibly a reference to from the '' series. * This skin also resembles from the series. One of Haru's swords claims the wielder's soul in exchange for greatly increased strength. During the process, the sword will fuse to the wielder's arm. * Tryndamere was the first champion to have a non-comical Legendary skin voice-over. ; * It commemorates the launch of League of Legends in Turkey. * His clothing and the scene depicted in the splash art make him resemble an Ottoman sultan. * His splash art evokes the . * The Turkish client has a unique voiceover by actor Cihan Ünal. * He shares this theme with . ; * It is a reference to a famous historical general Guan Yu from the Era of Three Kingdoms in China. ** Coincidentally, Guan Yu is a playable character in the MOBA Smite, together with the original Sun Wukong. Both also feature in Koei's Dynasty Warriors series. * In this skin, Tryndamere's sword resembles the blade portion of Guan Yu's Azure Dragon Crescent Glaive, despite that the weapon is a polearm in reality. * He shares this theme with , , and . ; * This skin is a reference to from the franchise. * He shares this theme with . ; * This skin is a reference to the Monster Hunter franchise. * He shares this theme with , and . Relations * is 's husband. However, their marriage was made from political reasons. This relationship could be a reference to the relationship between Khal Drogo and Deanerys Targaryen from the popular epic fantasy bookseries . * Tryndamere's nemesis is , who is the main reason why most of Tryndamere's tribe got destroyed. * He is hostile towards the Winter's Claw, whose disdain for Avarosa's "decadent lifestyle" conflicts with their harsh nomadic ways. Category:Champion trivia Category:Tryndamere